


Watch How You Play

by the_me09



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Cock Tease, Gun play, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Fixation, Robert is so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “You really have a date?” Paul turns around to look at Robert again. He’s sitting at a gun range, and still manages to look like a pencil pusher. “My life is threatened and you have a date.”“Well, I had the date set up before your life was threatened,” Robert says. His eyes are so round and earnest.
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Watch How You Play

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Five - Gun Play

“You really have a date?” Paul turns around to look at Robert again. He’s sitting at a gun range, and still manages to look like a pencil pusher. “My life is threatened and you have a date.”

“Well, I had the date set up before your life was threatened,” Robert says. His eyes are so round and earnest. 

Paul sighs and looks at the gun in his hand. “You should probably go then. Wouldn’t want to keep the lucky lady waiting.” It’s not like they’re anything; one night of frantic humping does not an affair make. Besides, he doesn’t have to stop playing with Bobby just because he’s got a girl. Bobby boy probably wants some normal relationship, wife, more kids, ball and chain. And what’s more normal than cheating on your wife?

“You sure, you’ll be okay?” Robert pulls the ear muffs off, making his hair stick up. He looks so goddamn young, but there can’t be more than ten years between them. What is it about this guy that just pulls him in? 

“Oh yeah,” Paul says with a shrug. “I’m a crime investigator, this is my bread and butter.” He throws his cigarette on the floor and stubs it out. 

That tuft of hair is really driving him nuts. Robert tilts his head, watching him. What is he always looking at? Paul moves to the bench and combs down Robert’s hair. Robert leans into his touch, blinking at him, surprised. 

“Are you mad that I have a date?” Robert asks, confusion writ large across his face. 

“No, why would I be mad?” 

“Because of the night we spent at my place? When we-” 

Paul hisses and brings his hand up to cover Robert’s mouth, except it’s the hand with the gun, the muzzle presses to Robert’s lip. They both freeze. 

“That’s not something we want getting out,” Paul says, a little breathier than before. 

Robert’s lips are full, shapely, and seeing the gun against those lips… makes a man think strange thoughts. Sure, he's wanted to know what Robert would look like with a cock in his mouth, but this seems like it might be just as good. 

The barrel of the gun is starting to gather condensation from Robert’s breath. There’s such trust in his expression. He has a gun in his face, but because Paul is holding it, he doesn’t seem alarmed. Paul rubs the tip over Robert’s lower lip. 

Robert opens his mouth further, just fucking inviting Paul to do more. God, he’s such a fucking tease. Paul pushes the barrel into Robert’s mouth, his finger still on the trigger. One wrong move and bang! Robert’s big nerdy brain is no more. 

He stands over Robert, doing some looming of his own, and uses his free hand to tip Robert's head. Robert has the same placid expression, but there’s some heat behind his eyes. He wraps his lips more firmly around the barrel, cheeks hollowing. Paul’s own mouth goes dry. Robert has that boy scout look, but he’s a freak. It's always the quiet ones.  


Paul uses the gun to fuck Robert’s mouth. His lips get redder, wet, and swollen. Spit is gathering at the corners of his mouth, coating the barrel. Paul pulls the gun out of Robert’s mouth, a string of saliva following; he wipes it on Robert’s cheek. He taps the gun against the side of Robert’s face. Goddamn, how the fuck is it this hot down here?  


His own cock throbs, and when he looks down, there’s an obvious tent in Robert’s pants. 

“You get hot sucking on guns?” Paul raises an eyebrow. “You’re more of a murder nut than I thought.” 

Robert looks confused again. “You liked it too? You’re the one who started it.”

Paul hums and traces the muzzle over Robert’s jaw. He presses the gun to Robert’s lips again, and he opens, curling his tongue around the gun, hollowing his cheeks once more. Those cheekbones could cut him if he gets too close. Paul wonders if Robert's actually sucked a dick before, looks like he might be good at it.  


“Still want to go on your date? Or do you want to get something else in that mouth?” Paul says, his voice husky. 

Robert swallows around the gun, his adam’s apple bobbing, spit dripping down the barrel onto Paul’s fingers, down Robert's chin. It’s absolutely disgusting. Paul doesn’t know if he’s ever been so hard in his life. He pushes the gun in further, his fingers around the grip pressed against Robert’s chin. Robert gags, and then moans, surprising them both. 

Paul pulls the gun away, and Robert makes a pornographic slurping noise. Seriously, if he made that noise on Paul’s dick he’d lose his goddamn mind. 

“We could go to my place? My son’s with his grandparents tonight,” Robert says breathlessly. 

Paul smirks and steps back. “Nope, sorry Bobby boy, I have a hot tip on the Zodiac, and you’ve got a hot date. Rain check.”

Robert blinks at him, stunned, mouth wrecked. 

Wonder what his date will think of that. 


End file.
